Happily Ever After
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION. Yes, I deleted the entire story and am redoing it. AND YES PEOPLE, I am BACK! And I am badder then ever! BBBlitz is now Logged back in!
1. Authors Note, Intro

**-cough- ok, everybody, i'm real sorry about my millenia long hiatus, but i'm back, you can put your pitchforks down:D**

... Guys? I said you could put 'em down...

-climbs up a tree-

OKOK. Listen, I was rereading this story and I got to thinking. It was TOTAL crap. I HAVE to redo it or i'll DIE ok? O.K.  
I've got a bit of a new plot idea, Serah and Mort are still gonna have a baby, don't worry. But the story will be much more exciting and adventurous then I originally planned. So heres a quick run-down.

Serah and Mort are having a baby, while excited, and worried about what will become of the child, they face another problem. Where on earth are they going to have it? They can't just go to a hospitol, and nobody in the Brotherhood is qualified for this. They have only one place to turn to. The X-Men.

And since I still hope to make this story longer then the other two (not combined mind you.) but I want it better, bigger, and more detailed then the last two. I want to dig a bit deeper in Serah, and into Mort's past. So you know, this'll be over some time.

Anyway, I will reward your great patience with me, by giving you the brand new chapter! ENJOY!!!!


	2. The Beginning, Alcatraz Prologue

You guys again? Boy. You just can't get enough of us.

Well. I'd better bring you up to speed.

Magneto is gone.  
Mystique is gone.  
Everyone but me, Mort, Kailen, and Sabretooth, are gone.

It was Magneto's plan, to stop the humans from turning mutants normal. With that syrum. That kid Leech. Magneto was so close.  
I never liked that Jean character. Even before she went all psycho on everyone. She was just too nice.

Way. Too. Nice.

Then she went, killed her boyfriend, killed her mentor.

How nice was that?

It's always the nice ones you should watch out for, cause you know, the bad guys can only turn good.

Those damned X-Men. Fucking Wolverine. They killed them ALL. I heard Juggernaut is stuck inside an Adamantium cell. Syrum won't work on him apparently. They don't seem to realise his powers don't come naturally.

So anyway, were not even in the lair right now. Were on some island that Magneto called, Genosha. He left us specific instructions were something to happen to him. He told us, if something DOES happen, that we were to leave him. Do not go looking for him. Leave him. So we did. Now he's somewhere in California, unable to get out of the trap the normal people have set him in. Trapped.

His instructions told us that, if something happened, we were to wait on Genosha. He was sending people to help start building. He never told us what exactly we would build. But in the past two months since Alcatraz, nobody had come.

Did you hear about Alcatraz yet? I bet you have. See, Magneto got Jean Grey, newly dubbed Pheonix, to join our side. I don't know. She was just... Evil. Something about her just radiated violence and venom. Some things happened, she ended up killing Cyclops, what a twist of fate, then she killed Xavier, and then... While they were going to Alcatraz to get Leech... I don't know. She went nuts. Just started killing 'em all. Dissapating, into bits and peices of flesh, and blood, and bone. Hardly any traces of 'em left.

I'll never forget that night when me and Mort were on the couch in the common, and we called Sabretooth and Kailen in to see the CNN channel, which was covering the 'catastrophe'. I will never forget the image of all those mutants, led by Magneto, Juggernaut, and Pyro down the 'relocated' Golden Gate Bridge.

Man. That was cool.

But you know, it was pretty bad, noticing that Mystique wasn't among them. Then we got that radio message from her. She told us that she'd be injected with the Syrum, and Magneto had left her. She told us not to go looking for her.

It's a strange feeling, when you've sort of grown accustomed to hating normal people, and then one of your best friends ends up with pale skin, and is walking around in normal clothes. You know, instead of the blue and the no clothes.

I don't really like it.

Freaking X-Men.

They ruined it all.

I guess we just have to rebuild.

"Serah?"

* * *

"Yeah, Mort?" 

She was leaning against a tree that was covered in soft green moss. The roots bulged up from the earth to make a five foot wall on either side of her. Mortimer sat atop one of these roots, crouched, blending in surprisingly well to the greenery. He hopped down, scooching in to sit next to her.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?" Serah asked.

"I dunno... As long as we have to."

"I'm tired of waiting."

"I know. I am too."

The both of them had grown more grim since Alcatraz. Mortimer had been lifting an unnatural amount of weights in the workout room, whilst Serah had already snapped the punching bag off it's chain twice. The two of them had bulked up, the muscles in their bodies making their clothes seem a bit tighter. Toad had a dark look in his eyes. Something that had been growing more pronounced over the past two months.

Serah on the other hand, was retaining hope that surely, eventually, someone would come to help. Magneto had said someone would, and she beleived him. Though even she was losing her optimism.

"... I'm bored." Toad grined, letting out a light chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"... I wish I had a ball."

Toad looked up from where he had been breaking a twig in half. "Why d'you want a ball?"

"Cause then we could at least play catch or something."

"'Ow 'bout we play 'I Spy'?"

"That sounds good. You go first."

"Right, I Spy wif' my lit'le eye, sumfin'... Green."

Serah glanced around at the prodominantly green landscape. "Is it... That leaf?"

"'Ow'd y' guess?"

She laughed. Toad paused, then jumped up, scaling the tree with lightening speed. "Mort? What's up?" Serah followed him.

"Look... Is tha' a..."

"A Jet?"

Serah stared over his shoulder. The tree in which they were standing had a veiw overlooking the black sanded beach, and landing softly on the dunes, was indeed a jet. Though right away they saw it was not the X-Men. It was a much lighter color, nearly white, but looked vaguely the same. As the hatch began to open, Serah and Mortimer jumped from the tree, hurrying through the underbrush to investigate.

As they approached the treeline that met the dark sand of the beach, they saw several figures walking over the dunes. Toad pulled his goggles down onto his eyes, trying to make out the shapes.

"They look like..."

"Is that-"

"It is!"

Walking across the dunes towards them, were three mutants.

"Their here."

* * *

**WHEW!! You've got no idea how much fun this was to write:D Hope you guys liked it.**

-BBBlitz 


	3. New Brotherhood, Prologue

The three mutants were about twenty feet away, and Serah could make them out. Standing atop a dune were two men and a woman. The woman had long black hair, with red lips and pale skin. Her eyes were a peculiar mix of red and brown. She was slim, but held herself with a sort of pride, as did her two companions. She wore mainly red clothing, along with a red cloak resting about her strong shoulders.

The man to her left seemed an exact opposite, he had white hair that was windswept back, with blue eyes and tan skin. His clothes were mostly blue, and his shirt had a lightening bolt zapping from his shoulder to his waist. He too held himself with a sort of authority, or power. The man that stood on his other side was... Massive is the only word for it. He towered over the other two, who had to be in the six foot range already. The man was just... Large, in every single way. His arms bulged out with giant muscle, as did his legs. He had a shaved bald head, and beady little eyes.

As they came closer, Toad immediatly identified them.

"Tha's.. Tha's Wanda, an' Pietro, an' Fred." Serah blinked. "Who?"

"Th' Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, an' Blob. Magneto told us 'bout 'em, once. While ago, 'fore you got 'ere." Toad started forwards. "Oy, did Magneto send you three?"

Quicksilver replied with a small, unhappy smile. "Yes. Just before he went on that last mission. Our father asked us to come here should something happen. It took us some time, true, but were here to help build Genosha."

"Thats what he wants?" Serah had hurried up to stand near Toad. "Were building a city?"

"Better," Scarlet Witch joined the conversation now. "Were building a nation. A safe place for mutants who don't want to be opressed, or give up their mutations." "Kinda like those X-Men. Only better, 'cause we get to be a nation." "Which gives us political power, once we get a leader."

"How're we gonna do tha' with only seven of us?" Blob grinned.

"We ain't just normal humans, y'know. Don't underestimate us."

"Indeed. We've also brought supplies. Oh, Pietro, introductions." Quicksilver nodded.

"I am Pietro Maximoff, you can call me Quicksilver if you want. This is my sister, Wanda, AKA Scarlet Witch, and this is our friend Freddy Dukes, also called Blob."

"Name's Mort. Call me Toad. This is Serah."

"Also called Frog." Serah piped. "Yeh. C'mon, we'll head to th' lair."

On their way through the thick forests of the island, Serah turned to Wanda. "Is it true you and Pietro are Magneto's kids?" she gave a light smile. "Yes. Him and I are twins." "Oh. I didn't know Mags had any children." "Mags? Is that what you call him?" Serah laughed. "Only when he's not around." this thought saddened her. "Man. I wish he was here. Nobody in the Lair has any idea what were supposed to be doing. Magneto would know." "I'm sure he will return." Serah started. "Wait.. How? He's not a mutant anymore..."

"Leech's powers are not permanant. For all we know, he is slowly regaining them. Give my father time. He will return." Serah smiled. "You think?" "I know. My father is... Resiliant. Don't let his old age fool you."

"Hey, if Magneto is coming back, does that mean Raven will too? And Pyro and everybody?" Wanda nodded. "We can assume so."

Serah smiled. "Great. So we might not be out of the war yet, huh?"

"Oh no. This war is just beginning."

* * *

Days went past, and the beginnings of a town were being formed from the supplies that Pietro, Wanda, and Fred had brought with them. The metal they were being built from was easily bent by Kailen and Fred's great strength. The beams and walls and floors and all the other parts were then put into place with help from the rest of them, and then glued into place with Serah and Mort's slime-spit. By the time another two months had gone by, they had finally erected a three story building. It was intended to be a sort of apartment complex. 

Kailen had been pulling out all the stops to woo Wanda, however, upon his first attempt at a pickup line("Are you tired? 'Cause you've been running through my mind.") had ended in disaster when Wanda had blasted Kailen off out onto the beach, where he had landed in the water and ended up swimming to shore. This event had ended in a black eye from Pietro, and Kailen had spent the remainder of the day in his room, sulking. Upon taking up his post the next day, of course, he had renewed his attempts.

As June rolled in though, Pietro, Wanda, and Fred had been forced to leave the island to gather more supplies, as they were running low. So, the others were left behind to wait once more.

"Mooort?"

"Yeh?"

"Hehe. Guess what."

"Whot?"

"Guess."

"Ahh... Sabretooth found a kitten and decided to care for it."

"I wish, no. Guess again."

"Ah.. I dunno."

"Magneto is coming back. So is Mystique, and Pyro. And all the others that didn't get blasted to peices by Jean." he looked up from his book, the spine she had been resting her chin on. "Whot makes y'say tha'?" "Wanda told me." she flumped down next to him on the couch in the common. "How does she know?" "She said that Leech's powers aren't permanant. Their coming back Mort, just you wait and see." Mort raised an eyebrow. "Well, if they do come back, y'think we'd be allowed to just leave Pyro?" Serah laughed, "You wish. Heh."

Their conversation, however, was interrupted by a loud and raucous boom from outside. The window, which was open, was suddenly barraged with a gust of wild wind, followed by a hail of rain. Serah sprung from her seat to shove the window shut and throw the latch, she leaned against it, the lightening outside lighting up her face. "Whoa!" she looked out the window. "That storm came fast!" Toad joined her at the window.

"Mort?"

"Yeh."

"Do you see what I see?"

".. Yeh."

"The building."

"It's moving."

"More then it should."

"It's gonna fall!" they dashed towards the door, banging on Kailen and Sabretooth's doors.

"GUYS! Guys!"

"WHAT?" Kailen ripped open his door, looking livid. "The building! The wind is too strong, it's gonna tip it over! We gotta fix it! Come on!" Serah grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room.

"Sabe! Sabretooth! VICTOR!" Toad was actually knocked back from the force at which the door was opened. A loud roar mixing with the sound of the thunder would have scared any normal person, well, quite shitless, but Toad just stood there. "The building's fallin' over fuzz-brain! Come on!" Toad dashed off down the hall after Serah and Kailen, as he reached the door out of the Lair, rain had already soaked the floor, as the door had been left open. He slipped breifly on the wet floor, but then hurried outside. Kailen and Serah were pushing against the left side of the building, but kept slipping in the thick mud, their hands falling from the metallic structure. Toad leapt to the right side of the building, and his tongue erupted from his mouth, shooting partway around the building to pull it towards him. That didn't last long, however, the strain on his tongue finally made it just fall away, and it sped back into his mouth. The backlash from his tongue kicked him backwards and he landed in the mud, pain shooting through his teeth and tongue.

He looked over at the other two, desperatly trying to see through the rain, which was being whipped through the air by the wind. He noticed another figure among them, and felt almost releived that Sabretooth had followed him out. There was a metallic creak, like metal bending, almost. It was barely heard over the ferocity of the wind. He watched as the building stablized, the mechanism inside starting up it's function to keep it from falling over. He sighed, then stood, staring up at the sky, black clouds roiled above, but in the distance, he could see a bright sky past the cloudline. It was passing over now, blowing itself right out.

"Man," Toad could hear Serah's groan of exhasperation as the thunder and wind began to quiet from the other side of the building. "I HATE summer rains! They come in, freak you out, then-AHH! Holy CRAP!"

Toad jumped up, and ran to the other side of the building. Through the rain, which was now beginning to fall normally instead of every single direction, and the darkness that the clouds had brought, he saw not three like he had originally though, but four.

"Serah? Who's there?"

"Magneto!"

* * *

So, thats what's been going on these past couple of months. Mystique and the others found their way to Genosha soon after Magneto came back. With Magneto's help we started to rebuild, we got a couple of more recruits. Some pretty cool guys too. Beak, Destiny, Avalanche, and Mastermind. Beak is pretty cool, weird little guy. 

I guess i'm sort of avoiding the point though. Look at me, chit-chatting! What am I thinking, you guys can catch up on things by yourselves! It's not that hard, just pay attention.

* * *

**Kay guys. :D I really wanted to get this posted for Thanksgiving. In case you guys think these last two chapters are weird, let me just tell you, their a two part Prologue about what's been happening since X-3. It was supposed to be quick, but I couldn't helps myself and had to get into detail. **

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Review Answers.

The Left Hand of God-- Heh, yeah. :D I go through those slumps. Like, when I first started writing fics I wrote lots and lots and then just STOPPED. Several months later I came back and was like: 'OMG what is this CRAP I wrote? D:' so I just had to redo it all. Same thing happened this time. Can't wait to read it!!!!!

Blueshock-- Heh! Glad you liked it:D

Gremblin-- Couldn't have said it better myself. :)

-BBBlitz


End file.
